eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Qeynos Timeline
:This page is about the original Qeynos. For the new Qeynos introduced with LU64, see The City of Qeynos Timeline. These quests are in the four main areas of the city of Qeynos, designed for characters who finished the quests in the Qeynos villages and the outlying areas. The later levels overlap nicely with the Antonica Timeline as well as the Qeynos Catacombs Timeline, so we encourage you to work on all of them simultaneously. Many of the quests throughout Qeynos were removed when the racial quests were introduced; they remain in the journals of players who completed them. The quests in Qeynos do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Antonica Timeline. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Antonica Timeline, and later, the Thundering Steppes Timeline. __TOC__ North Qeynos Danielle Clothspinner #Some Nice Bear Hides (13) Medic Brendan #Anti-venom Components for Brendan (10) Knight-Lieutenant Laughlin #Gnoll Extermination (12) Elsabethia Hartsunder #The Vermin's Plague (15) Scholar Demini #The Age of Rediscovery (15) #The Scholar's Search (13) #Never Judge a Book By It's Cover (15) #Flight of the Sage (20) South Qeynos Feodra Iceslayer # (10) Knight-Lieutenant Ilgar # (8) Feodra Iceslayer # (15) Rune Shimmerstar # (25) Qeynos Harbor Erwin Rohand #Sleek Wolf Hides (9) Dajor Botswein #Of Spars and Sails and... (25) #From Sea to Sea (25) The Elddar Grove Lookout Venylle #Visiting the Windstalker Grave (12) #Unnatural Lesson (14) Rask Helstot #Vale of the Shattering (15) #Vale of the Shattering: Proof of Worth (15) #Vale of the Shattering: Investigating the Trail (15) #Vale of the Shattering: Dispersing the Unkempt (15) Wesaelan Brookshadow #Journal of Elkare (17) #Recovery of the Bloodsaber Plans (18) #Unraveling the Bloodsaber Plots (18) from Captain Eitoa in Antonica #Into the Crypt of Betrayal (20) Warble Wildmane # (38) Removed Quests North Qeynos Rachel Clothspinner # (8) Andrea Dovesong # (8) Baker Voleen # (6) Thardin Steeleye # (7) Gavin Ironforge # (8) Gretta Steinbeard # (10) Danielle Clothspinner # (7) Fhara Hanford # (8) Dawson the Magnificent # (8) Sneed Galliway # (6) Walter Channing # (10) Andrea Dovesong # (4) South Qeynos Eoradalanu Otuden # (16) Fredrick Losce # (9) Khalil'mun # (8) Hegrenn # (10) Khalil'mun # (9) Tibby Copperpot # (5) Gauldry # (10) Unknown # (30) Qeynos Harbor Harron Griswald # (7) Carpenter Paddock # (10) Shanda Tierbold # (10) Cordun Brenland # (14) Sean Wellfayer # (5) Innkeeper Galsway # (9) Ashilda MacHinry # (11) The Elddar Grove Rask Helstot # (13) # (14) Patrolman Fanthis # (10) Bryson # (10) Gregor Earthstride # (10) Helanni Firewyng # (10) Initiate Tara # (10) Initiate Lunaru # (10) Master Archer Nightbow # (10) Pathfinder Oakheart # (10) Pelle Shinkicker # (10) Scribe Duvo # (10) See Also *Continue questing with the Antonica Timeline or the Qeynos Catacombs Timeline *For questing at other levels, see Soloing Timeline. fr:Série Qeynos